


Welcome to «Twilight kiss»

by EmberNova



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, POV, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya





	Welcome to «Twilight kiss»

На улицах гудели машины, но с каждой минутой шум стихал, а автомобилей становилось меньше. Густая тьма накрывала город, неоновые вывески баров, стриптиз клубов и прочих забегаловок разгорались все ярче. В свет уличных фонарей время от времени попадали целующиеся парочки или же обычные офисные пьянчуги. Хотя сомневаюсь, что у тех или других есть какое-то будущее. Над головой проносятся поезда, лаская слух звуком стука колес о рельсы. Я убивал время, расхаживая по улицам Икебукуро и шаркая по асфальту. Ноги сами занесли меня сюда. Я просто не стал сопротивляться их воли. Все дела я давно завершил и теперь скитаюсь, брошенный и бедненький, по районам, ища, чем бы развлечься. Все увеселительные программы я уже проходил по сто раз. В сто первый как-то не тянуло. Скучно, да и терять зря время не хотелось. Хотя вопрос, а чем я сейчас занимаюсь? Ну, лучше уж так, чем глазеть в сотый раз на накаченные и перекаченные груди танцовщиц. Пнул попавшийся под ноги камень, и очередная яркая вывеска привлекла мое внимание. Надпись, обрамленная в переливающуюся радужную рамку, гласила «Twilight kiss». Раньше я тут такого не видел. Обрадовавшись, что нашел что-то новенькое, решил зайти. При входе находилась приемная стойка, за которой стояла симпатичная девушка.

— Доброго времени суток, — миловидно улыбнулась она.

Я кинул оценивающий взгляд на ее одеяние. Милое повседневное платье и гольфы. Сама же девушка немного смутилась, что я сразу заметил.

— Здравствуйте, — выдержав паузу, наконец, ответил я и не притворно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Вы впервые посещаете наше заведение? — следующим делом поинтересовалась она.

— Да.

— Тогда я уверена, что вам тут понравится. Пройдите, пожалуйста, сюда, — она указала рукой налево, ничего не объясняя.

Я немного непонимающе на нее посмотрел и последовал указаниям. Приоткрыв бархатную штору, прошел чуть дальше и очутился в небольшом ярко освещенном холле. Оформлен он был странно. Черно-белые обои, напоминавшие шахматную доску, и белый ворсистый ковер. На стене висели замысловатые часы. Помещение в форме восьмиугольника было окружено черными дверьми. Единственная мебель, которая тут находилась, это кожаный черный диван, стоявший посередине холла. Играла тихая музыка. Не успел я все разглядеть, как ко мне откуда-то подошла женщина и положила руку на плечо. От неожиданности я дернулся и резко обернулся.

— Простите, я вас напугала? — женщина в черной водолазке и брюках улыбалась мне. — Здравствуйте. Вы у нас впервые? Тогда Вам должно обязательно понравится, — на манер той девчушки при входе произнесла она и накинула плотную повязку на глаза.

Дернулся, что-то меня настораживало. Но я был рад повязке. От этих черно-белых квадратов начинало мутить.

Меня взяли за плечо и повели к одной из черных дверей. Как только она захлопнулась, и так еле играющая музыка стихла. Наступила давящая на уши тишина и кромешная тьма. Не было слышно даже шагов. Вели куда-то вглубь, и я ступал по чему-то мягкому. Сразу представился длинный тёмный коридор и черный ковролин, походящий на траву. Наконец мы остановились. Меня развернули, послышался тихий скрип двери. Рука отпустила плечо.

— Приятного времяпрепровождения. — Я шагнул в сторону, где ранее раздался скрип, ступая на твердую поверхность.

В голове моментально нарисовалась картинка, будто это пропасть, и я рухнул, налетая на кого-то, чьи сильные руки тут же рефлекторно подхватили меня под локти. Я поднялся и задрал голову, намереваясь что-то увидеть, но была лишь беспросветная тьма. Чувствовал, что на меня тоже смотрят, склонив вниз голову. Громкое дыхание разносилось по комнате, отчего было ясно, что помещение совсем маленькое.

Я провел руками по крепкой груди человека, который все так же стоял, держа меня за локти. Под подушечками пальцев ощутил мягкую, приятную ткань. Прошелся по рельефным предплечьям, и неожиданно дотронулся до голой кожи, отчего немного дернулся, вздохнув. Человек был в футболке и почему-то меня это разочаровало. Дальше с минуту мы оба молча стояли, не двигаясь. Я потянулся руками вверх, охватывая сильную шею, а руки незнакомца поползли вниз, обвивая талию. Губы слегка соприкоснулись, мы чуточку отстранились, а потом снова сомкнули губы в поцелуе. Сначала изучающем, аккуратном: каждый стремился распознать знакомого человека. Потом он перерос в более решительный, когда все попытки потерпели фиаско. Чувствовался резкий вкус мятной жвачки и отдаленный привкус табака. Незнакомец прошелся языком по плотно сжатому ряду зубов, спрашивая. Я чуть разжал их, и он тут же протиснулся, начиная хозяйничать у меня во рту. Прошелся по небу, отчего стало немного щекотно, по обратной стороне зубов и наконец переплел наши языки. Поцелуй стал звериным и нетерпеливым. Ноги стали подкашиваться, но незнакомец не дал мне упасть, сильнее сжав меня и придерживая коленом меж ног. Я буквально повис на нем и уже еле отвечал на столь умелый поцелуй. Его язык извивался, как змея, то сплетаясь с моим, то уделяя внимание остальной полости рта. Я впустил свои пальцы в мягкие волосы, нащупывая узел повязки. Признаться, попытался развязать, но руки тоже не слушались и предпочли просто сжать в кулаках пышную шевелюру незнакомца. Уже с трудом дышал через нос. В один момент он всосал меня сильнее и тут же отстранился, прекращая эту умопомрачительную бесконечную ласку. Я с хрипотцой томно выдохнул, даже не узнав свой собственный голос. Мы еще немного постояли, обнявшись, пока я вновь не почувствовал в себе силы и не встал твердо на ноги. Я переместил руки обратно на шею, а незнакомец чуть ослабил объятия, вставая прямо. Он принялся осыпать мои пересохшие губы маленькими поцелуями, параллельно мягко поглаживая по спине рукой. Я не удержался и сильно прикусил нижнюю губу незнакомца, почувствовав на своих металлический привкус крови. Он меня оттолкнул. Я представил, как по подбородку стекает тоненькая струйка, а он прижимает руку к лицу и выходит быстрым шагом из комнаты, хлопая дверью. Вот так в одночасье я разрушил всю идиллию.

Постояв один, вышел следом, еле отходя от поцелуя. По памяти добрел до выхода и открыл черную дверь. Сквозь повязку снова засочился свет, а уши наполнил звук музыки, который после столь затяжной тишины казался достаточно громким. Я сорвал с себя повязку и зажмурился от яркого света. Успел глянуть на часы, прошло всего каких-то десять минут, и вдруг перед глазами поплыли шахматные узоры. Меня никто не встретил. Шатаясь, я подошел к дивану, бросил на него повязку и устремился к темно-бардовому пятну. Я скорее пытался открыть тяжелую штору, чтобы покинуть это сводящее с ума место. Свет при входе был заглушен, за стойкой уже никого не было. Выходя из заведения, я заметил на двери зеркало. На щеках еще играл легкий румянец. Я вышел и кинул взгляд на вывеску. Рамка уже не горела, а надпись можно было еле-еле разглядеть в свете удаленного фонаря. Как-то доплелся до дома и рухнул спать.

Проснулся только около часа дня. Есть не хотелось, поэтому я лишь поправил куртку, в которой благополучно вчера и завалился, и пошел гулять. В Икебукуро были дела, и я отправился на встречу с Томом, который ожидал меня уже около часа. Встретившись, он тут же начал меня отчитывать за опоздание, но моя вечная ехидная улыбка его таки вывела из себя, и он замолчал, приступая к делу.

Тут из магазина напротив появился, наконец, Шизу-чан, держа в руках явно только что купленную пачку сигарет. Он подошел к нам, неодобрительно окидывая меня взглядом. Мы заранее знали, что придеться терпеть друг друга целый день. По своему обыкновению принялся открыто его рассматривать. Все та же неизменная форма бармена, которая порой дико раздражала, и солнцезащитные очки. Но тут мой взгляд наткнулся на его немного припухшую нижнюю губу. Под ней виднелась небольшая ранка. От чего-то моя улыбка стала сползать с лица, я попытался ее вернуть на место, но безуспешно. Зато, кажется, она перешла к Шизу-чану, преобразуясь в небольшой оскал. Я ему все же смог криво улыбнуться в ответ. Чувствую, начинается новая игра.


End file.
